User talk:Blood-1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Muv-Luv Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Takamura Yui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heparin (Talk) 05:38, September 6, 2011 Hey Blood-1, can you please not delete my edits please; HarryAck 18:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you please make edits written in proper English with accurate information and an apparent purpose? I'm always going to clean up misinformation, bad writing, and superfluous clutter. Some of your stuff is so bad it's contradicted by two minutes into the first episode of the TE anime let alone the main games and supporting material. It's rather a nuisance. Blood-1 19:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) What's the advantage of Integral Works scans over game cg? --LoliconSuspect 23:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) In the cases where Integral Works uses a sprite anyways or we have really poor quality scans, nothing, but it often has the reference art that's used for game sprites, game CGs, manga art, anime models, etc. while the in game art is more stylized and dynamically posed and less representative of the design. It's more of a primary source. More specifically though the F-22 sprite from Alternative is no longer an accurate depiction even as it has several details that have been changed in other portrayals, including The Day After's sprites, and a couple others were put in somewhat odd places like having two different images of the same thing right next to each other and a Gekishin for something that isn't a Gekishin. Blood-1 23:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to delete the triva bits about the "top-three" if you think it's really off the loop. Superior-chan 05:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get those YF-22 pictures? LoliconSuspect 03:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Could you remove this image: http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tarisa_Manandal_2_anime_ver.png I uploaded this by accident. Thanks in advance. LoliconSuspect 05:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) OMG. Tt happened again. http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tarisa_Manandal_3_anime_ver.png Again sorry for that mistake and for spamming of your discussion page. ;P LoliconSuspect 05:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) New versions of the YF-22 are just touched up versions of what was uploaded before to get the colours more accurate to the actual book. Also done. Blood-1 17:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I realized that I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I just wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused you and the wiki. I misunderstood the category: "organization" and added it to pages without realizing I was making a careless mistake. I am very sorry for what I did and will try be more careful in the future. If I screw up like I did before, please tell me and I will undo those changes immediatly. Mnzombie (talk) 23:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I realize this might sound selfish but I've noticed that my rank is 44. I understand if that is a penalty for disrupting the wiki but I didn't read anything about it in the rules on the "Help Page" so I am a bit confused. I...what? If you mean the achievement rank that shows as 4th still to me. Blood-1 (talk) 04:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Is there a way to replace older images without having to upload newer ones and clog up the whole systems with repeated images in different formats? Superior-chan 03:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) If you're uploading with the same destination name, there's an option to upload a new version on the image page or given as an option automatically if you're uploading with an existing filename. In hindsight if you want to replace something with a filename that won't make sense anymore (eg. xx-lq to just xx) I guess you could upload a new version then move it. It still stores old versions. Eg. http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xfj-01a.jpg Oh and if it comes down to it we can just delete unused images. Well I know I can anyways, I think you can. Blood-1 (talk) 04:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Normal users don't have a delete picture option. The wikia isn't asking for file replacements either; I think it has to has the same format as the previous picture for that. Superior-chan (talk) 11:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you had more user rights. Anyways, does it not work when you choose "Upload a new version" on the file's page? I can see the file type being a problem. Blood-1 (talk) 16:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Usually it says something about MIME extensions when the to-be-uploaded file type and the pre-existing file type doesn't match. Usually the wikia would also ask if I wanted an overwrite if I uploaded a file with the same name as a previous one, but that didn't happen today as well. Well, I'm pretty sure I'll find a workaround if I explore all the little wikia functions long enough. Superior-chan (talk) 17:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I made a comment in the F-4 page and for whatever reason listed me as a wikia contributor. Can you fix it or delete it please? It isn't something serious but I would really appreaciate if you could do something about it. Thanks for your time M9M7F4 (talk) 19:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I can't change the user for it, but I can delete it. I've accidentally posted while signed out before and had to delete it and repost too. Blood-1 (talk) 20:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Wat Blood-1 (talk) 20:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Super Hard Carbon... What? Blood-1, while I was looking over TSF stuff, alot of them mention Hard carbon, superhardened carbon, and super carbon. I get the feelling that there should be a page for that. A few pages that has solid info on this I've found so far are: *EF-2000 Typhoon *Supplemental Armor *Fixed Armaments Do you have any thoughts on this, info I dont know about, where to start, or even if it should even be made at all? P.S. Where do you get all this detailed on this stuff (other than the VN's, only got a Mac for now) and where do I easily get it? Please... Stabber ApSig 04:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) About the Super Carbon and JIVES articles, with permission, I'd like to completely move them to TSF Systems and Pilot Systems respectively. Superior-chan (talk) 02:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with having a page for the TSF technology that isn't really big enough for its own page but "system" doesn't seem like the right title for some of those things. Blood-1 (talk) 02:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) How about TSF Technology? Superior-chan (talk) 02:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That would probably do, although it may be worth considering adding links to the other stuff with a title that general. Blood-1 (talk) 04:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Altered Fable Translation. Muv-Luv Altered Fable is being translated to English by a small group if your interested. Source: http://dis.4chan.org/read/anime/1344210784/1-40 HunterXV21 (talk) 04:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Blood-1 I was planning do so earlier but I didn't have time to. Are you the admin ? F-23FTW (talk) 04:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC)F23 Don't you think it's time to open this article http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Takamura_Yui for edits? LoliconSuspect (talk) 04:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Information Templates Regarding the character information bar templates, I realize we have two kinds: compare and contrast Yuuya's to Matsukaze's as an example. I was wondering if the template should include things like body size; it's either the same all across the board (Dare I call Kyouzuka fat?) or very vague descriptions that can be easily told from full-body shots. Same goes for hair and eye color when it's already in the picture. Perhaps they can be combined into "Distinguishing Features", which can either be left empty (in Yuuya/Matsukaze's case, but character quirks are welcome too) or something more (In Christopher/Hibiki's case, "Scar on left temple" and "small-sized" respectively)? Having a TSF section inside can go both ways, since most of the characters on the wiki have piloted two or more machines at one point of their lives. But things like callsigns are a bit nebulous, since Yuuya is the only character I can remember offhand that uses two, and the information would be more fitting on the pages of their military units. Any alternate suggestions?Superior-chan (talk) 02:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I was never a huge fan of the appearance descriptors, but they were done by the wiki creator presumably off of some sort of general wiki format. The Yuuya infobox has been a bit corrupted by edits at some point (I think it's actually just the previous info listed on the page chucked in one with degraded grammar?), and fairly speaking there's like another two character page formats because for example the Schwarzesmarken ones I did straight off of the official character profiles. I'm not sure I see the relevance of whether or not there are two TSFs or callsigns associated with a character. Generally it's something I don't feel like I should personally be dictating, anyways. Blood-1 (talk) 20:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the reply; I'll refer to Heparin and see if anything comes of it.Superior-chan (talk) 01:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing Older Anonymous Posts? I made some anonymous posts in the TALK section of the Rafale prior to signing up for the Wiki, but have since found that a bit of it is wrong. Not sure if I can have them edited or deleted? It's basically stuff referring to the real-life Rafale (EG reasons for the French to pull out of Eurofighter). The second post is more accurate. Wavehawk (talk) 01:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) J-ll controversy Whats your call on the J-11 being a 3rd gen or not. Mediate conflict please.F-23FTW (talk) 02:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Zhar Battalion Regarding Zhar Battalion having Zhelzo Squadron listed under it, is that from the JP wiki or somewhere else? From what IW has, the name column on the soviets' force org page lists Zhar Battalion and Zhelzo Squadron on the same column, the same way as the USA force org. page lists the 66th, 174th and 65 Battalions, which are all separate units. ---- Is what the wiki says, and mentioned that way another less authorative place. I guess the TSFIA actually doesn't make it that clear one way or another. The difference is the US chart has two levels of separation while the Soviet chart is one of the single ones. There's no column with Zhar Squadron or one specifying the battalion Zhelzho is from while the US one has Hunter and Spike to the right of 66th, basically. It's just a sparse list that places a handful of named characters. Maybe the TSF Cross Operation its in or TE World Guidance (doubtful since its based on the anime I'd think) or something has more detail. Blood-1 (talk) 01:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Chatbox Permission to add one to the front page, based on user suggestion? Superior-chan (talk) 12:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I might have accidentally uploaded multiple versions of the same photo when I wanted to update 2 images and now it looks like all versions have been uploaded. I'm sorry for the error and I'd appreciate it if you could delete all the images and let me reupload the proper ones again. I'm still not used to wikia. Thank you.